


Fairy for Sale

by Nameless_Toast_Machine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf, Elf!Íþróttaálfurinn, Fairy, Fairy!Robbie, M/M, Tiny fairy Glanni, Tiny fairy Robbie, Tiny!Fairy!Glanni, Tiny!Fairy!Robbie, elf!Sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Toast_Machine/pseuds/Nameless_Toast_Machine
Summary: My version of a story with Robbie as a fairy. He's small. It's an AU so they aren't in Lazytown. Also there is a little research on fairies and elves in it but I mostly used my own ideas since there are so many different stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am out of the country so my updates will be slower than usual. Feel free to tell me if I did anything wrong like grammar or spelling. I typed this on my phone so I hope it looks alright. I don't have my computer.  
> -  
> Also what should I call the elves when they come out? Should I give them more normal names or keep Sportacus and Ithro?

            There are many stories about fairies. In some tales fairies wear armor. In others they wear clothing made out of leafs. Some sightings claim that they steal from travelers or even lead them astray to somewhere dangerous. A lot of cultures have different opinions on the characteristics of fairies. One thing is the same in almost every tale though. The tiny winged people have always been known as playful and mischievous creatures.

            Robbie was not anything like that though. And even though he was an unusual individual in his society and also sort of a loner, he was a genuine fairy. And this fairy had hated games and tricks for as long as he could remember. According to him, the other fairies were just wasting their energy when they chased each other. He rarely even moved unless he really had to.

            The lazy fairy was completely content with his own inactivity, but he still obviously didn't really have much in common with any other fairies he knew. In fact, he found most of the other fairies just plain obnoxious and avoided interacting with anybody. He didn't like hanging out with any of them and he certainly didn't like running any errands for the higher-ups. He just wanted to be left alone.

-

           It was a nice day for another nap. Robbie had been getting away with not doing anything for quite some time now, and he was very happy with it. He had begun to think that he may never have to work again.

            That was until one of the higher-ups knocked on his door and told him that the colony was low on food. Of course he had to be chosen to do the most time and effort-consuming task. Going to find the colony food meant that he needed to leave the entire area and go somewhere unexplored. The fairies may be tiny, but they harvested their food in many places. It would not be a short flight to say the least.

            Robbie muttered complaints to himself. It was the worst possible day for leaving the house. The temperature was hot and it was dry outside. Besides, he had only slept for 10 hours yesterday because his neighbors were being so loud with their giggling. He knew he had no other choice though. Rejecting a higher-up's orders was one of the few laws that fairies had. He sighed and got ready to go. He would just have to reschedule his nap for later.  
-

            It didn't take long for Robbie to discover that his purple wings were not used to carrying him for this long. The intense heat and his sore wings made him surrender his mission for now. He slowly landed on the ground and hid from the sun under the shade of a big flower. He would just have to wait until the sun went down a little before moving again.

            To Robbie's credit, he didn't fall asleep on purpose. He was only going to rest. He couldn't help himself in the comfortable shade though. He was not good at waiting, but he was very good at sleeping. It only took about five minutes for him to pass out on some leaves on the ground.

            By the time he woke up, Robbie had been moved. He was not under the flower anymore, and he was pretty sure he wasn't a sleep-flyer. He didn't even think he was outdoors anymore. Although everything was a lot bigger, it looked like he was in a house. There were stone walls and wooden furniture.

            The interior design was a lot different from any houses he'd been in. Fairy houses were made of plants and sticks. They were decorated with flowers and a lot more colorful too. He was only really certain that he was in someone else's house when he turned around and saw the giant cup full of tea next to him. He must have been found and taken by humans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to change their names with the help of a friendly ghost in the comments. Also I decided to make Sportacus' outfit more like a blue version of Íþróttaálfurinn's because they are more like an elf's but you can imagine it however you want obviously ^^; I'm only going to describe it once.

             After realizing his predicament, Robbie quickly tried to fly off the shelf that he was on, only to run into an invisible wall. He used his hands to navigate around it until he realized that he was trapped inside of a jar.

             Robbie had never actually seen a jar in real life, but when he was younger he was told a story involving a fairy who was captured in the human invention.

            He attempted to knock the jar over by slamming his body against it. It wobbled a little, but other than that it wouldn't budge. Punching and kicking the glass was even more ineffective.

            When he got tired, Robbie sat down and tried to think of a better plan. He was just beginning to stabilize his breathing when he heard the sound of footsteps and then a door opening. He jumped up as he saw two men walking towards him.

            The men weren't dressed like any of the humans that Robbie had ever seen before (not that he had met a lot of them). One of them wore blue, and the other wore a yellowish orange. They both wore chest plates on top of that.

         On their heads were strange droopy hats that matched the color of their clothes. They looked like they were related to each other and both of them had the same kind of strange pointy mustaches.

            The man who was wearing blue came up to Robbie and gawked at him in amazement. By his reaction, Robbie assumed that blue boy here was probably seeing him for the first time. So he probably wasn't the one who found him.

            "What is this, Íþró?" The man in blue asked the man in orange, confirming Robbie's theory.

             The man in orange responded to the other's question proudly, "It's a fairy. This is also only my third time seeing a real one. Isn't it cool?"

         "A real fairy...? I've never seen one before. He's so pretty.... Where did you find him?"

            "He was hidden under one of the flowers in the field where I usually get a lot of healing herbs."

           "Oh... But is this okay? I mean, when you said that you found something rare that we could sell, I thought that you meant a magical herb or a stone, not a tiny person!"

         "He isn't the same as any of the people you know. He is very different from us. Fairies cause nothing but trouble. They are mean, selfish creatures who only live to cause mischief and entertain themselves. I heard that some of them are evil enough to use their magic to cause diseases. Besides, this guy is going to bring in a lot of money for us. We won't have to struggle to put food on our table for a while if we sell him."

            The orange man could tell that his companion was still unsure. He lifted the hat off the blue guy's head and ruffled his hair. "Don't think about it so much. You worry too much sometimes."

         When the blue man's hat was lifted, Robbie let out a tiny gasp. Not only did the hat reveal the man's dirty blonde hair, it also revealed a set of pointy ears. Robbie hadn't been taken by humans at all. He had been taken by elves!

            Robbie had heard many tales of humans and their inventions, but he knew very little about the pointy-eared race. All that he knew for certain was that they used magic like fairies and they were really good at hiding.

           Apparently, they were even harder to find to than fairies. Robbie never expected to have the misfortune of running into one... or two in this case. He imagined that it would be even harder to escape from them since they had magic. And even if he did, where did they live? How would he get back?

           The orange elf left the room after ruffling the blue elf's hair, leaving Robbie with him. Robbie and the remaining elf stared at each other for a while in awkward silence until the blue elf spoke up in a gentle voice.

            "Hey there little guy.... Can you talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly explaining the world that I'm writing about and what roles the characters play in it. It isn't the most eventful one, but it's necessary with my limited writing skills ^^; I hope you guys like it anyway. I kept the elves healthy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may edit this later but the plot won't change as usual. Only the wording. Tell me if I made any mistakes. I'm still out of the country and I need to sleep now.

            It took a while for Robbie to figure out that the elf was talking to him. He was given a long, curious look until he responded.

            "Me? Of course I can talk!" Robbie sputtered defensively when he realized that nobody else was in the room, "I'm not an idiot!"

            The blue elf perked up when he finally heard Robbie's voice. "Oh good. I never thought you were an idiot though. You were just so quiet, and I thought that maybe fairies didn't speak the local language of the humans yet."

            Robbie still wasn't convinced. He was being treated like a lesser creature and so he had a reason to be defensive. "We can speak it fine, thank you very much! Fairies happen to be very modern! ...I'm just freaking out about that fact that I've being captured and sold by elves!"

            "Ah. That's right." the elf scratched his neck, "I'm sorry about that." Robbie was offered another awkward smile. "Um... My name is Sportacus. What's yours?"

            Robbie growled. "Why? Are you going to write it on my jar?

            "No... I was just curious."

            The fairy sighed and rubbed his temples, "Robbie... My name is Robbie and I just want to go home. I don't even know why you are trying to talk to me in the first place."

            "I wanted to find out more about you." Sportacus explained. His eyes, while still sympathetic, were shining with interest, "I've never met a fairy before."

            Robbie rolled his eyes. "Strange, I've never met an elf but I want nothing to do with you."

            Sportacus laughed nervously. "I know. Or well, I can't imagine you're having a very good day... So I thought that maybe I could try to cheer you up while I was at it too."

            "How could you possibly do that?" Robbie scoffed.

            "Hopefully by keeping you company and reassuring you that everything will be okay."

            "But it won't be okay!" Robbie growled, "The other jerk here wants to sell me to someone I don't know!"

            "I'm sure my brother wouldn't sell you to anybody terrible. He's a nice guy. He'll find you a good owner."

            "I don't want an owner, Sportaspurt! I want to go home and forget this ever happened!"

            "It's Sportacus. And I'd like to help you, but I'm torn. I haven't seen Íþróttaálfurinn so happy and optimistic in a long time. He's always working so hard to sell stuff so we can keep our shop going, but business hasn't been good lately.... Oh, Íþróttaálfurinn is my brother, the guy who was here earlier."

            "I figured. Your brother seems to think that I'm some kind of animal or a criminal pest."

            "That's not true... He's just really desperate. This shop of magical remedies is an old family business. We've been selling magical plants and healing stones for generations." Robbie looked around, squinting to see what was being sold on the shelves for the first time. It looked very far from this distance to a small person like him. Sportacus kept talking.

"This place is really important to him... and it's important to me too, but I think he feels more responsible."

             Sportacus sighed, "He should know it's not anybody's fault. Times are changing. People are forgetting the importance of taking care of their bodies in the long run with all of these new fast fixes. Orcs, goblins, and mermaids alike have started to say that cheap pills and alcohol numb the pain just as good as our bitter mixtures. A lot of dwarves do hard drugs to get stronger quicker. If anything goes awefully wrong everyone thinks that they can go to the doctor's and everything will be fine. It's sad but there's nothing we can do about it."

            Robbie couldn't relate to why Sportacus and his brother found old healing remedies so important. He wasn't a healthy guy at all. He ate what he wanted and slept all day. Still, it would be a lie if he said that he didn't feel the slightest bit of sympathy for the brothers. He just wished he wasn't stuck in the middle of it.

             The elf tapped on Robbie's jar lightly. "I'll tell you what. I can try talking to my brother again. But don't get your hopes up. It doesn't seem like he's considering letting you go at all at the moment" Robbie nodded in response and sighed. "Thanks.... I'd appreciate that."

            Sportacus saw that the fairy still wanted to be left alone so he showed himself out of the room. "Good luck with your plan to escape too. If you ever want anybody to talk to, I'm here."

             Robbie said nothing, just staring at his feet. After a while heard the two men arguing in the other room, it was mainly Íþróttaálfurinn yelling at Sportacus in both English and Elvish. Hearing this, Robbie knew that he was going to be stuck here for a while. He covered his ears and cuddled up into a ball, eventually finding asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long if anybody is still waiting. I have been unmotivated and uninspired for far too long. Somehow it seems like I finally finished a chapter. At least I am still working on it. I must complete this or I will keep beating myself up. I will check over it for mistakes again later.

            When Robbie woke up, Sportacus came to him and apologized about not being able to persuade his brother to let Robbie go.

            Robbie had already known about this since he could hear them arguing from the other room earlier. However, he still was not happy to be reminded of his situation. It didn't help that he hadn't come up with any other possible way to escape yet either.

            The purple fairy quickly waved the blue elf away, telling him to shoo. "Whatever. Just go away." he said.

            Thanks to this exchange, Robbie didn't really talk with Sportacus properly again until the day after the next. It seemed that Sportacus had decided to be considerate and leave him alone for a while. The most the blue elf did was wave and say hi to Robbie each time he left or entered the room.

            It was when another problem arose that Sportacus decided to talk to Robbie again. Íþróttaálfurinn was having major troubles getting Robbie to eat, and the fairy was also refusing to talk to the older elf. Not wanting his brother to be frustrated or Robbie to starve, Sportacus decided to take action and talk to the tiny man again.

            "Hey Robbie?"

            The tiny fairy jumped a little when he heard the friendly elf's voice.

            "Oh, it's you." He sighed. "What do you want?"

            "My brother said you weren't eating. I understand that you're upset but going on a hunger strike just isn't good for you."

            "I'm not on a hunger strike..." Robbie huffed. He then scrunched up his nose.  "Your brother keeps trying to get me to eat awful things like sour berries and bitter roots! I don't care if I starve, I am not eating something so disgusting!"

            Sportacus was confused. "But he told me he was following a book that says what fairies like to eat..."

            The fairy shook his head and crossed his arms. "You can't expect all of us to like the same things! I'm very different from the others!" Sportacus apologized for making an assumption but Robbie just went on, talking about how gross some fruits and vegetables were. He didn't seem to be listening.

            It turned out that Robbie preferred really sweet things. He could tolerate some desserts that his people made from honey, nuts, syrup, nectar and some very rare fruits that were not sour at all, but he was very picky. And there were very few things that he actually liked.

             Once he used to receive candy from a human child that lived near their home and he just couldn't forget how great it was. "It was the most magical thing in the world. Humans may be annoying, but they sure know how to cook. I haven't seen that kid in a while though. What was his name again? Zippy?"

            After complaining about his people's food, the fairy proceeded to complain about the other fairies' childish behavior with their stupid games. Sportacus tried to act sympathetic about that too at first, and then seemed to become really interested in the fairy games that Robbie described. He even said that he wanted to try some out sometime. Maybe Robbie could show him.

            Sportacus talked about things that he and his brother did to pass the time, comparing his activities to what Robbie just described. He spoke of archery and Elven ballgames. He seemed to be an active and healthy guy in every area, very much unlike Robbie. Before Robbie had noticed it, they had exchanged many stories of their cultures. He couldn't help but feel a bit deceived.

            Even though Sportacus could only get the fairy to eat a little bit of berry in the end, the blue elf felt like he had made a lot of progress talking to him this time.

            Time passed and they kept talking everyday. They got to know all of each other's quirks and interests. The friendly elf always showed Robbie nothing but kindness. He knitted tiny clothes for Robbie and tried to get him the foods that he hated the least.

            Robbie, on the other hand, wasn't always so polite to Sportacus. He didn't feel like he should be, since Sportacus was technically still one of his captors. He did little petty things like calling Sportacus the wrong name on purpose or poking fun of his overly healthy lifestyle. He talked to Sportscus a lot though, and he seemed slightly saddened when his self-proclaimed friend went out to collect herbs for the shop or hang out with the other elves.

            Sportacus could feel that they were growing closer everyday.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm such a slow writer. I will proof read and maybe edit later but the story won't change. Feel free to correct me or comment questions. The usual.

            Within the first few days, there had already been a lot of of people who wanted to buy Robbie. However, nobody could afford the full price yet. Íþróttaálfurinn had turned them down each time. He was selling Robbie for a lot of gold and didn't plan on cutting down the price.

            Even though Robbie was still technically safe, these interactions made Sportacus nervous. Everyone seemed so interested in Robbie. Most of the people who came to their shop were not even real customers. They had just come to see a rare creature. If someone rich enough came along, they were bound to snatch his friend away. Because of this, Sportacus often had trouble sleeping.

            Robbie was also frustrated, mainly because he hated being trapped in the stupid jar. It felt like he was on display for all of the elves' customers to gawk at (probably because he actually was). It irritated him how everyone talked about him like he wasn't there, like he was some animal and not a tiny person.

            They pointed their fat fingers at his jar, often leaving their greasy fingerprints which stayed in his face until Sportacus wiped it off after they left. Robbie didn't think he could take another day of this.

            Little did Robbie know, Íþróttaálfurinn would soon come extremely close to selling Robbie. It had now been about a week since Robbie had been captured. Sportacus and Robbie were hanging out and playing chess. (Robbie couldn't actually touch the pieces from his jar though. Sportacus had to move them to where he wanted for him).

            Suddenly, they both heard the door creak open and looked up from their game. Their eyes widened as they saw a shiny black dust-like substance begin to fill the room. Sportacus coughed and tried to swat the powder away, but it began to dissolve into thin air on it's own.

            After swatting the dust away, the blue elf noticed a tall man dressed in a luxurious pink coat and matching brimmed hat. The man was standing in the middle of the shop, was looking at Robbie. His expression was dark and unreadable until he turned over Sportacus, noticing his presence. His face switched to a sweet smile so fast that it somehow sent a shiver down the blue elf's back. "Hello sir," the man said, "How much for the fairy?"  
-

            Robbie stared at the strange man that sat across from Íþróttaálfurinn as he negotiated with the orange elf and decided his fate. He knew this man. He had seen that those sneaky grey eyes, that cocky smile and that unique cleft chin. He just couldn't remember where.

            Whoever he was, he was loaded with cash. It seemed like he was willing to pay any amount to get his hands on Robbie. He was not the slightest bit interested in anything else. He didn't look at any of the other products in the store and he was rushing Íþróttaálfurinn when he spoke.

            When Íþróttaálfurinn was going over some important instructions on how to take care of fairies, he didn't even seem to be listening. Robbie was biting his lip a little and pacing in his jar at this point. If this guy didn't care about his basic needs, he would surely be dead within a week!

            Robbie hadn't been paying attention, but Sportacus was actually even more upset than him. He felt guilt, responsibility, and fear for his friend all at once.

            "Um!" The blue elf blurted out, not able to take it anymore. "Can I ask what you're going to do with Robbie? Why do you want him so badly?"

            "I... Uh...." The stranger was clearly not expecting this question. He was having a suspiciously difficult time answering.

            "Sportacus!" Íþróttaálfurinn glared at his brother. "What are you doing?!"

             Sportacus stared at his brother for a few seconds before grabbing Robbie's jar and running out of the store with him. He ignored his brother yelling for him to come back and ran as fast as his legs could take him. He did not look back.  
            "Sportacus! Stop! Where are we going?!" A tiny voice protested from the jar. The blue elf was running so fast that the velocity had caused his fairy friend to be pressed up against one side of the jar, causing him to feel slightly nauseated.

           Sportacus still wasn't listening though. All he was thinking about was running and getting them far away from his brother and the strange man.  
-

             After a while Sportacus began to slow down until he came to a stop.

             "Do you recognize where we are, Robbie?" he asked after catching his breath, "I'm pretty sure this is the field where my brother said that he found you."

             Robbie recomposed himself and stood up. He didn't answer the question though. Not yet.

             "What the heck was that, Sportadumb?!" he exclaimed instead, "You just ran out in the middle of a deal! Your brother is going to get mad! Not to mention, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

            Sportacus just shook his head. "My brother might be mad, but it doesn't matter. I know that trying to sell you isn't the right thing for him to do." His fingers moved to the lid.

            "What are you doing?" Robbie frowned. "Your shop is going to-"

            "Our shop isn't your responsibility." Sportacus said, cutting him off this time. He didn't want to hear it. "I'm setting you free, Robbie. I just couldn't let some person I don't know take you. Honestly, I probably should have done this the first day we met... This is so much harder now."

            Sportacus sighed as he unscrewed the jar to let Robbie out. "Now, you still haven't told me; is this the place where my brother found you?"

            Robbie climbed out of it slowly. "Yeah... It is." He felt good to get out of the restricted space, but also kind of strange. Robbie felt like should just be happy that he was finally free, but he was not sure that he wanted to go back to the life he had before he met his friend either.

            "I'm going to miss talking to you everyday." Robbie admitted awkwardly after a short amount of silence.

             "....I'm going to miss talking to you too." Sportacus said and tried to force a smile.

             Robbie flew up to Sportacus' face to look at him. The elf was trying to hide that he was upset, but he was not very good at it. His bottom lip was trembling a little and he was having a hard time making eye contact. Robbie frowned. He flew closer and pecked Sportacus on the lips.

            "Thank you for everything," he whispered, then turned around before Sportacus could see his face. It was going to be hard to fly all the way home with so many tears blurring his vision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much homwork this week but I stayed up and wrote this anyway. I haven't proofread it so sorry if there are any errors. Feel free to tell me if I made a mistake or something and I'll fix it as usual. Thanks. Also I might change up some sentences later but the story will be the same.

            Robbie was physically and emotionally tired by the time that he got home. The poor fairy had really cried his eyes out hard, and now he just wanted to curl up in the dark and sleep forever. He was about to go inside his house for some well-deserved rest when someone called his name. 

            "Robbie, you're back!"

            Robbie turned around hesitantly to look at whoever it was. Oh, it was just one of his stupid friendly neighbors. Of course. Right when he didn't want to talk to anybody. He didn't even know this woman's name. Robbie mumbled a few complaints to himself and crossed his arms.

           "What was that?" the neighbor lady said, cocking her head.

           "Nothing." Robbie huffed. He tried not to sound too irritated. At least seemed like she had actually been concerned about him, even though she was still annoying and her stupid kids were jerks too. "Yeah, I just got back. I was about to go home and sleep."

            "Oh! I'm sorry about that. I can leave you to it. I'm just surprised and happy to see you safe. The higher-ups didn't make an announcement on your return."

            "They probably don't know about it. I literally just got back." Robbie said and turned back to his door. His neighbor gave him a confused look.

            "Wait. You came back on your own? I thought that one of the higher-ups must have taken you back. They sent one of them to look for you, you know? I believe it was Mr. Glæpur. He isn't one to take his job very seriously, but they say he volunteered for some reason."

            Robbie sighed. "I was in a really unexpected situation. I don't blame anyone for not being able to find me. I honestly wasn't sure I could ever come back. I missed my bed a lot."

            He was just about to go in his house when he got a strange feeling. "Wait... Who did you say they sent?"

            "Glanni Glæpur." she repeated, raising a brow. "Do you know him?"

            "Just curious..." Robbie shrugged after a while and finally entered his house to get away from her. Unlike some fairies, Robbie didn't actually bother remembering a lot of the higher-ups' names. But that name had just bothered him for some reason, and not just because this guy volunteered to go find him.

            Robbie headed towards the kitchen for a sweet snack and repeated the name in his head a couple more times.

            Suddenly, he had remembered. He understood why the man that tried to buy him in the elves' store looked so familiar. He had seen him before! It had been his cousin, Glanni! He hadn't seen him in years!  
-  
            Robbie chewed on a slightly expired fairy pastry. He was still trying to make sense of all of this. How did Glanni disguise himself so well? He had heard of certain fairies being able to enhance their size, but never to this extent. The largest he'd heard of was about the size of a human child.

            Besides, where did Glanni's wings go? And what about that human-inspired outfit? He reminded himself that the magical capabilities of a higher-up was not something that he was entirely familiar with, although it was still bizarre.

            Come to think of it, his cousin had used his incredible magic to defend him when they were kids one time. Some other kids had made Robbie cry by taking the book that he was reading. They were all playing and they didn't understand why he was into something so boring.

            As soon as the tears came, Glanni came rushing over. What happened next was probably one of Robbie's repressed memories, and might have even been the reason that he wasn't that close to his cousin anymore.

            Glanni had flown over to them and turned into a terrifying monster. His body was shaped like a bird's but more lumpy. He was big and coal-black. He only had one eye, his mouth was wide with teeth like a shark's and his limbs had become insect-like appendages.

            Needless to say, all of the kids ran away screaming. Robbie screamed too and hid under the bench even though Glanni wasn't going after him. He supposedly hadn't meant to scare his cousin. He was just trying to teach those bullies a lesson.

            Glanni eventually came back and tried to cheer Robbie up. He even got the book back. But there was no consoling young Robbie after what he had seen. He would have nightmares for weeks. Just remembering it sent a shiver down his spine.

            Wait a second... What if Glanni used his magic on Sportacus? He had nightmares of Glanni devouring those children, and if Glanni could turn into a human that size, who was to say that he couldn't turn into an even larger monster?

              Robbie burst out the door. He wasn't exactly sure where the elves' store even was, but he needed to save his friend!

              He would just have to try his best to retrace his steps. He wished that he had been paying better attention to where Sportacus had ran to get him to the field. Maybe he could figure things out once he looked at them.  
-

            Robbie had no idea how long he had been flying around the forrest. He was growing hopeless. Sportacus was probably monster food by now, but he couldn't just give up either. Sportacus had been so good to him. His wings really were also getting tired though.

            It was when Robbie slowed down and flew closer to the ground that he noticed the shiny black substance in the air. Robbie knew now that this had to be Glanni's fairy dust. The dust seemed to be coming from one of the many trees. This was a larger one.

            The purple fairy gave his wings another push and flew around the fat tree trunk, only to realize that there was a door on the tree. The door and its doorknob were the same color and texture as the tree.

           It looked like it was fake, like it was carved out of the tree until he touched it. The magic in his fingertips seemed react to the material, turning the door red and the doorknob golden. Damn, those elves were good at keeping things hidden!

            Robbie could see that the black fairy dust was coming out of the crack in the door. This had to be the place. He turned the door knob with both of his hands and pulled on it with all of his might. It opened successfully and when he looked up, his breath hitched at what he saw.

           The shop somehow looked a lot bigger than it did last time. An endless pit of darkness had replaced the floorboards that used to cover the shop's floor, except for in a small corner where Sportacus and Íþróttaálfurinn had both been trapped together. Bottles of magic concoctions, herbs, rocks and other things that used to reside on the shelfs were flying around the room dangerously.

            In the middle of the bottomless room stood Glanni. He was still in his human-like form except for now with some black wings like the ones he had when he was just a fairy. He was using them to fly over the elves as he demanded where his cousin was for what was probably the millionth time.

            Glanni's face was not visible from where Robbie was, but his voice was dark and the looks on the elves' faces said that it wasn't friendly. Robbie took a deep breath and flew inside the shop, calling out to his cousin.

            "No, Glanni! Don't do this! Let them go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I've been depressed for a while. I've lost contact with someone I knew for a very long time. I doubt anyone is reading now but here the ending finally is. You can sort of tell that I forgot my initial plot by reading it. But I hope someone likes it.

          Glanni turned around to look at his little cousin. "...Robbie?"

          Sportacus perked up at the name and turned to see him too. He was so glad to see the little fairy. "Robbie!"

          Sportacus had told Glanni over and over that he already set Robbie free, but he would never listen. The past hour of interrogation had been a nightmare.

          "See?" Sportacus said, waving at Robbie from his spot on what was left of the floor. "Robbie was free this whole time!"

          Glanni gave the blue elf an annoyed look. "Shut up. I'm still not letting you go. Especially until I hear anything from my cousin," He was glad that Robbie was safe but he wasn't going to forgive the captors just because of this.

          Robbie flew in front of Glanni, crossing his arms. "Glanni, be nice to him! He's my friend!" He didn't know where this unknown confidence was coming from. Maybe it was because he knew Sportacus would do the same for him.

          The higher-up gave Robbie a confused look. "Are you kidding me? Him and his brother tried to sell you! Even if he let you go afterwards, that is inexcusable!"

          "Well-" Robbie opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

          It was Íþróttaálfurinn who suddenly spoke up. "No! This isn't true!" he shouted. He couldn't have his brother get hurt because of what he did. "It was just me! My brother has been kind enough not to throw me under the bus, but he actually had nothing to do with it! He even told me that he disagreed with what I was doing! I tried to tell you a bunch of times already but you aren't listening at all!"

           Glanni snarled and flew closer to the orange elf. "I heard you loud and clear, idiot. Why would I believe someone who tried to sell one of my kind though?"

            Íþróttaálfurinn frowned. He didn't have anything to say to that. Glanni was right. He had been awful and desperate. Still, what he said about his brother was the truth. It was a good thing that Robbie was on his side on this matter.

          "Sportacus really is innocent though," the purple fairy said just as he had thought it. Íþróttaálfurinn thanked him silently in his head.

           Glanni didn't seem as happy to hear it though. "You know fairies aren't even supposed to be seen by elves or humans... Fine, whatever. I'll let the Blue one go. Just move out of the way so I can get to his brother."

           Robbie still didn't move though, and everyone looked at him because nobody was expecting this.

           "What's the matter now?" Glanni asked, "This guy is guilty, right?"

           "Yes but... Maybe you're going a little overboard?"

           "Overboard?!" Glanni couldn't believe his ears.

           "Well yeah," Robbie frowned, "You terrified both of them, broke their stuff and kept them here for a long time. I think that's enough."

           Glanni was in disbelief. "You're telling me that you actually forgive this guy? He treated you like merchandise!"

           Robbie bit his lip and glanced nervously at Íþróttaálfurinn. Had he forgiven him? The orange elf was staring at the ground silently. Robbie sighed before deciding, "Yes, I think he learned his lesson."

            It was true that Íþróttaálfurinn had almost done a terrible thing, but he was just trying to help his family in a more eccentric way. Besides, he was Sportacus' brother, and Sportacus seemed to love him. So he couldn't really be that bad.

           Glanni gave Robbie an annoyed look. "That's ridiculous. Get out of the way. Even if you forgive him, I can't. He took you from us. What happens if he gets his hand on another fairy, Hm?"

            "He's not going to get his hands on another fairy!" Robbie protested, but Glanni was not convinced.

            "I said get out of the way!" The dark fairy warned his cousin one more time before morphing into a horrible monster. It was the same one that Robbie remembered from that day of his childhood.

           Robbie was scared, but he didn't fly away. He was shaking a little but he managed to stare Glanni right in the eyes. They stared at each other in silence for what felt like minutes.

           Finally, Glanni made a clicking sound with his teeth and turned away, morphing back into his human form. He could have easily pushed his cousin aside or even flew past him in his small size, but he could tell that this was important to Robbie.

            "...You're lucky that my cousin is so nice." the dark fairy growled, "If it were up to me, you wouldn't be forgiven so easy."

           Sportacus sighed in relief as the dark fairy backed away.

           Suddenly, the room began to warp around them. The floorboards that the elves saw Glanni destroy began to reappear. The merchandise had also stopped flying around and crashed onto the floor. Wait, was Glanni getting smaller?

            "What the Hell?" Íþróttaálfurinn blinked in disbelief. He looked all around him. How was this even possible?

            "Mind-altering magic is one of my specialties." Glanni explained. "What you were seeing before was an illusion. Don't think that I couldn't have killed you just because I'm actually small though. I could have easily destroyed the floor and reduced it to the same condition as you thought you saw. It was just easier and more dramatic to create a void with magic."

            "I understand." Íþróttaálfurinn said. He didn't plan on trying to do what he did again anyway.

             "I'm so sorry for everything, Robbie." Íþróttaálfurinn said, turning towards the purple fairy. "Thank you for forgiving me."

              Robbie nodded. "It's fine. It wasn't all bad since I got to meet Sportacus in the process." Really, the more he thought about it, it was worth it.

              The orange elf smiled gently at that. "I'm so glad you two are friends..." At least his brother would be happy.

              Sportaucus walked over to his brother. He knew that look on his face. He was trying to act tough but he was upset. He put a hand on his shoulder and spoke gently. "Íþró? Are you okay?"

             The orange elf just shrugged. "I guess. I just don't know what I should do from now on... There is no way that our store is going to survive now."

             Íþróttaálfurinn looked at the broken bottles all over the floor. He picked up the few things that hadn't been broken and put them back on the shelves.

             Part of him sort of wished that Robbie had let Glanni end his life. He wondered if his father and his dead mother would forgive him for allowing things to become like this.

             Robbie thought for a moment before speaking up. "Maybe there's a way that we can help you..."

             Glanni was shocked again. "What?! Now you're talking about helping him!?"

            "Please, Cousin...?" Robbie asked, frowning. He just needed Glanni to do one more thing.

            Glanni stared at the other fairy. It had been years since Robbie had asked him for something like this. Maybe Robbie wasn't scared of him anymore because he knew the root of his magic, or maybe this could be the way to gain his trust back. "I'll never understand you, Robbie." The dark fairy sighed, "Fine. just tell me what you have in mind."  
-

            Robbie told Sportacus and his brother to wait there and he would be back. And in a few hours he returned along with him were a group of other fairies, all of them carrying tiny jars full of a multi-colored substance.

           "What's this?" Sportacus blinked when he opened the door to a bunch of tiny winged people.

           "I had Glanni ask people to donate. This is fairy dust. Way too much for just me to carry. I hope you don't mind."

           "No, not at all." Sportacus blinked. "Thank you guys so much."

           He held the door open and they all flew in, putting the jars on the shelves.

           Robbie watched with pride, "Hopefully people will be as interested in this dust as they were in me. They all have different magical properties. The different colors come from different fairies. Our dust is the same colors as our wings."

            "That's really interesting. I didn't know that." Sportacus hummed. "So uh... what does purple fairy dust do?"

            "It just makes people feel relaxed or sleepy. It's sort of related to Glanni's in that it affects people's minds I guess. It also has weak healing properties. I don't really use my dust much though. The last time I used it was when I was attacked by a squirrel. I made him sleep an snuck away."

            Sportacus chuckled at that.

            "That's just the dust though. I also have other magic. Like the ability to read people's feelings... I use that a lot more often. I can't really help myself sometimes." Was it just Sportacus or was Robbie blushing?

            "Oh..." the blue said and then gave the purple fairy a thoughtful look. He was about to ask another question when he was distracted my Íþróttaálfurinn coming into the room.

             "Sportacus! Robbie! What's going on in here?" Íþróttaálfurinn gasped.

             "Oh hi, Íþró! We brought you some fairy dust to sell." Robbie said in response to his question.

             As the fairies flew away, Íþróttaálfurinn went closer to look at the shelves that were now restocked with magical dust. He was in awe.

             "How did you get all of this?"

             "I got Glanni to round up a lot of fairies. He's pretty powerful in the colony so..." Robbie scratched his neck. "He uh- didn't want to come back here though..."

              Íþróttaálfurinn nodded. He felt sad and guilty but he understood. "I see. Please tell him thank you and I'm sorry again."

              "I will." Robbie assured him, "Now you guys better start advertising if you're going to sell enough dust to pick this place back up."

              "I'm going to get onto it right now!" Íþróttaálfurinn said cheerfully and sped out the door.

             Sportacus turned to Robbie. He smiled at him sheepishly. "You said earlier that you have the ability to read people's feelings. So... does that mean that you have the ability to tell when someone likes you?"

           Robbie looked at Sportacus grinned, nodding his head. The blue elf suddenly felt his cheeks heat up. Robbie chuckled at him softly. "It's alright, Sportadork. I like you too." he said in a teasing voice and kissed him longer than last time. This time Sportacus kissed back, soft and careful. Robbie laughed a little because it tickled.

           Suddenly door swung open again and they both jumped back. It was Íþróttaálfurinn again. "Are you coming, Sport? You can stay if you want but just to let you know, I'm going to be out for a while!"

           "Hmm..." Sportacus hummed, "Can Robbie come?"

           "Of course." Íþróttaálfurinn grinned, "He's welcome anytime."

          The blue elf and the purple fairy smiled at each other before following Íþróttaálfurinn out the door. They had a lot of work that they needed to do.  
-

          By the next day, fairy dust was already a huge hit. Every color sold like hot cakes and the elves' shop was now more popular than ever. Their store would be safe, at least for a while longer until they came up with something else.

            Robbie still visited Sportacus a lot. In fact, the shop became just as much as a home to him as the one in his colony. He often stayed over, playing games with the elves and then napping in Sportacus' hat.

          The strong bond between Robbie and Sportacus would eventually bring fairies and Elves together for future generations. But that is a story for the future.


End file.
